Climbing
by VanGold
Summary: Marik persuaded his partner in crime to go to a climbing park with him. Good for him because he wanted to have a nice day with Bakura. Though what he doesn't know is, that Bakura has a "little" problem with highs... Abridged - Thiefshipping :) (Shonen-Ai and stuff yknow? Also usual Abridged Cursing!)


"Are you serious about that, Marik?" The whitehaired Thief raised an eyebow while inspecting the sign in front of them. "Climbing Park" it spoke with its wooden carved letters. Climbing. An ordinary tourist attraction. Bakura couldn't believe that these goofy mortals made an attraction out of climbing around in bloody trees afterall.

"Duh, off course I am! What a dumb question, Fluffy", Marik snarled while looking restless happy at the other tourists carefully tripping over a few robes up above their heads. The curious purple eyes looked even brighter than his ridiculous happy smile. Bakura quickly looked back to the wooden letters after he recognised that he was staring on the young mans face again, somehow beeing touched by his smile. He blinked a few times, though he still couldn't do else but beeing pleased about his friends mood. He felt Mariks arm brushing his own while the egyptian brightfully continued:

"You'll see! This is going to be friggin awesome. It is just like in the videogames. Like playing Prince of Persia...only...it is real! We are really climbing from plateau to plateau over robes and stuff...gaaah hopefully they'll let us make friggin Wallwalk too! I mean...it has to be exactly like Prince of Persia. Don't you think so, Kitty?! Anyway the best part will be that we'll look sexy all the time. Not that I wouldn't look sexy all the time anyway-"

"Urgh...will you stop calling me stupid names in public, Marik?!", Bakura grunted.

"No", Marik simply answered and before Bakura could do anything against it, a warm tanned hand grapped his own pale and a farcial happy grinning egyptian pulled him towards the check enthusiasticly.

30 Minutes later filled with a catfight with the guy on the check ("Huh? The frigg?! I'm not a girl and I don't need my parents to climb around here. I already killed them anyway!"), looking for a violet helmet ("You are kidding me,right? I cannot wear a yellow helmet with that top! Also I don't want to look like friggin Bob the Builder!") and looking for a toilet ("You want me to pee behind a WHAT?! Seriously, Fluffy! We are not in the dark ages anymore. This is friggin 2014! There has to be a friggin toilet somewhere!) they where almoust ready for the climb...and also Bakuras patience was almoust on its end.

What the bloody hell was he doing here anyway?! He should plan for Egypt. For the way how he could allure the pharaoh to there, how he could bring every single item to the bloody stone and how he could possibly keep that promise he gave that night 1000 of years ago to that lonely little boy, only surviver of this lonely little village - the promise to bring him the justice he deserved, to come back and bring him his revenge...and now what?!

Here he was...on the side of the dumbest person on this planet...watching a horny stupid mortal who told them how to put on this stupid climbing equipment - actually using his position so he could touch everybodys butt.

Here he was next to this stupid, annoying, loud, naive wanker...and couldn't stop looking at him because he looked so happy right now. So content as if everything was allright, as if he finally could forget what happened to him and could still happen. About the Pharraoh, his father, his solitary, the scars on his back, his lost childhood, his fear waiting for him in every dark cornor...as if he could forget it all, only living here and now...being so idiotically happy...looking so beautiful while doing-

"What the frigg are you doing there?!" The twangy voice brought Bakura back to present.

He blinked confused while realising that he just trangled himself completly in the ropes of the climbig equipment. He stumbled a bit but it made his trap even worse.

"I am riding a unicorn while eating a sandwich. What the fuck does it look like?!", he grunted back, his cheeks lighty blushing in embaresment. He really hadn't notice what he was doing while his mind was trapped in his thoughts.

Marik gave him an irritated glare. "A unicorn and a sandwich?", he slowly repeated, blinking adorably confused "I can't see either of this stuff. The only thing I see is that I'm not calling you a kitten for nothing." He grinned childish. Bakura sighted annoyed. Either Marik wanted to bother him even more or he didn't get the ironic dark humour again taking the unicorn thing serious...and was therefor a total idiot...

 _Wait, we are talking about Marik...of course he is a bloody idiot..._

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Just cut the crap and help me out of here", he murmed slightly pissed while making another helpless attempt to come out of his ropetrap by struggling.

Marik chuckled softly. "What's that? Kitty needs my help", he cooed grinning over his whole face.

"Maaarik!", the thief hissed angriely.

Another soft chuckle...that kind of chuckle wich made him no longer wanting to strangle his opponent with his genitals after his freedom. Instead he just grumbled around silently while his friend stepped closer. Long tanned fingers brushed his skin and the fabric of his clothes while Marik released him from his prison, bringing the ropes also in the right position.

Bakura felt his cheeks turn in an even darker blush. He hated himself for it, looked away in embaresment and hoped the other had not notice it nor doing any dumb comment about it.

Nothing like that. Instead he felt a weight on his shoulder when Marik placed his chin there looking at him with gorgeous wide eyes. "Don't tell me you are still furious at me because I wanted you to come with me? It's like I already told you...it wouldn't be any fun without you."

Bakura silently gulped, holding himself away from tenderly leaning on the body of the egyptian he desired so unspeakebly right now for only the fact that he would miss him. He couldn't say this though! What a sad excuse of a villain would he be if he did so...prehabs he would even disappoint Marik by acting so weak...maybe...prehabs...

 _Stop staring at me like a dackson, damnit!_

"Well, now I'm here and I can't do anything against this fact anymore, I'm afraid.", he grumped simply, saving Mariks happy smirk with it.

"Yeah, that's a point!", he agreed, poking into the albinos belly "You are defensless in my allmighty evil might. Njahahaha!" Bakura was sure that laught was supposed to sound evil and intimadating but it didn't worked very well...well actually it was Marik who made it. That way it simply sounded goofy. Amazing how that guy could bring goofy and adorably so close togeth- now what? It started to be not even goofy anymore. He simply laughed his arse off. "What's so bloody funny?!", Bakura asked, allready prepared himself for great bollocks. Marik now leaning on his side nearly in tears from giggleling. "Just...look at your crotch...wich pervy invented this?!", he breathed out between his laughters.

Bakura lowered his gaze - and blinked slightly disturbed after it. The climbing equipment was on it's final position now. Starting from a belt with a carabiner on its central a pair of gurdles now layed over Bakuras shoulders. Another pair were tied tiedly around his thieghs. That way he would somehow well..."sit" in the equipment if he should trip up there and would only hang on that carabiner on his belt. However the problem was that these gurdles sat very high up on his thighs. Actually almoust on their end. On a womans body that wouldn't be a problem at all. Though he was only a shemale and not a woman...well...

 _At least there wont be any mistakes by my gender today_

"I can totally see your nob!", Marik chuckled, tears of laughter in his eyes, giggleling around like a bloody highschoolbird.

"Shut your buggering face! You are acting like a baby!", Bakura grumbled back, while his eyes wandered instinctly to the other mans crotch who also weared his equipment allready. The thief didn't even recognise where his gaze was glued at before a small grin appeared on the pallid lips. "Well at least the question of questions is answered now."

Marik paused his giggleling as Bakura had hoped, only still grinning goofy. "Really? What?"

"Well", Bakuras smirk grow a bit, finally showing slightly his teeth between the pale lips, "mine is larger."

"Ah, I se- HEY!" Mariks hand went instinctly to his crotch in order to hide his junk. And now it was Bakuras turn to laugh.

Bakura looked up to the tree where Mariks wellformed bottom just had disappeared. That was pretty high. On the information board stood something about 20 feet high actually. He gulped silently. There was it again. That voice in the back of his head. Silently begging him not to climb up there. Please!

 _Shut up, host!_

 _ **Florence...please...this is to high...we'll surely crash...we are going to break our neck! We-**_

 _Shut the BLOODY hell up! We wont crash! This is only your bloody behavior to pee your pants when it's to high, dammit! I'm not afraid in bloody highs, you hear me?!_

"BAKOOORAAA! Did somebody eat you down there or are you finally coming up?!"

Bakura took a deep breath before his hand grapped the first rime of the rope ladder. Step by step he climbed carfully up the shaky ladder. Pretty shaky indeed. Or was he the one shaking?

 _ **I-it is not to late yet! We can still go back...oh pleeease go back! It is way to bloody high!**_

 _I cannot hear you! Lalalalalalala - is somebody talking? Cause I'm not listening - lalalalalalalala~_

It was actually very high though. Way higher than Mariks treehouse and Bakura was allready troubled to not let his curiosity win wich was thrilled to look down. How many more rimes had that dumb thing anyway?!

 _ **I want my mommy!**_

 _I'm affraid I ate her last night._

And than suddenly a hand from above grabbed Bakuras with wich he had attempt to catch the next rime. He shrinked back and stared up with wide brown eyes.

"Got ya!", he heared a twangy yell. Mariks head appeared between the trees leaves looking at him with a big smirk. "Jeez, you are pale! Don't tell me I frightened you?"

"In your bloody dreams prehabs!", Bakura grumbled offended, "and about my skin. I'm always that pale you little foul." - "Duuh", he simply snarled, pulling him up, "You are normally not moving as fast as a snail, though!" He hastened Bakura on the plateau with an a bit to enthusiastic jerk, wich made the whiteheared almoust trip over the ropes of the rope ladder. He landed in a clumsy hug with Marik to avoid a chrash back down. He felt Mariks body tense while his cheek was pressed against the lavender fabric on his warm chest. A slight sense of Mariks ambra parfume sneaked into the spirits nose, gave him a comfortable shiver before he looked up to catch the egyptians curious gaze with his own dark eyes. There were a few seconds of silence, only staring in each others eyes before Marik raised his eyebows. "Are you sure, you're allright? You are acting a bit strange, Kitty."

Bakura blinked nervously and let go from his friend, grumbling "Sure...should be anything wrong?" His opponent examined him with an suspicious gaze. Than twitched his shoulders. "Whatever. COME Bakura", he continued, grabbing the thieves hand, "let us vanquish the complicated evil Trap-System so we can BREAK into the kings tomb in order to get the Sand of TIME!"

Bakura gave him a gaze as if Marik had just asked him for a marriage. "Pardon?!"

"Doh! Just friggin do as if, Bakura! We are kicking in the footsteps of Prince of Persia. Friggin improvise! I am the Prince of Persia and you are that Indian Chick with the bow, you know?" - "Aha..." - "And first we have to go THERE!" Marik pointed to another plateau. Between it and them only the 20 feet deep ground and a few ropes hanged down from above in loops and not looking very inviting. Bakura made a few careful steps to the end of their plateau-

 _ **If you look down there I throw your ring in the bloody garbage while you're asleep**_

 _Get lost, I surely- uhm I don't need to! I only want to have a closer look to that rope-bollocks. And now shut your buggering face before I nail it shut!_

"Right...Marik...how the bloody hell are we supposed to go there?", he asked calmly.

"Isn't this obvious?", gave Marik back, smirking excited, "Watch!" He tripped forward to the edge, hanged in the security carabiner and set his foot in the first loop. Bakura forgot to breath for a second while he saw the boy struggleling around in a clumsy way, saw him allready in real terms falling out of the tree. Eventually Marik found ballance, swinging playfully now back and forth, his foot in the loop and his hands on the ropes the only things wich avoided him from crash. "Are you gone nuts, Marik?!", the Whiteheared grunted after him.

Marik giggled. "Ouh, chear up, Fluffy!", he cooed, making a nimbled jumb to the next loop and changed his hands to the next ropes in the nick of time, chuckleling even more as he almoust lost the control over the swinging loops, "You totally have to do this! It is easier than it looks like! WEEEH! This is totally like Tomb Raider...just...a hundred terms more awesome!" Marik arrived the next plateau in suprisingly little time, cheerfully waving his friend. "Come on, Bakura! The next one looks even more funny!"

"Almoust there!", the spirit sighted, surrendered himself to his fait.

These were minutes of pure pain feeling like hours of pure pain. It was even worse than getting dressed in a hello kitty skirt with fucking pink bows in your hair by your own bloody parents...well almoust. It came pretty close though.

First was this bollocks with the looped ropes, wich made this bloody heart that shouldn't had exist at all beat like hell, getting faster with every loop and every trip. Next there was something called "Shao-Lin-Passage". Some shaky wood-plateaus underneath bound together with a few ropes so that the plateaus on the left side would move in the diffrent direction than their neighours on the right when somebody walked above it. Here the sweat started. It wasn't from the heat anyway, no matter how often Bakura repeated that for himself. On the middle of that passage he had to think about that bloody Mythbusters-Episode about the fear sweat and if you could smell a diffrence between it and normal sweat. Unfortunatly he had been so tired yesterday and Mariks lab had been way to comfortable, he napped in while the advertising break and didn't wake up before something in the show exploded. That way he couldn't be sure at all if Marik would smell it or not after he would met him again on the other side. Wich now also pissed him of.

The last thing they passed was some weird thingy called "Villa Vulla Kulla". "HAHA! Just like the house of Pipi Longstrook!", he heared his ga...well at least gay-looking nerdy friend squee amused before the boy had entered that thing. Bakura had followed him shortly after. It was some mixed up stuff. A few swings, a piece of a tree they had to climb along at, a long swinging balk they had to balance along at...to be fair this was the least shitty thing they had to pass. Leaving the bloody balk alone, this thing was almoust calming and Bakura was on his way to give it a chance. Especially when he saw Marik on the next plateau watching him with an relieved and pleased smile after his whitehaired friend didn't looked totally disturbed this time.

"Hurray! Kitty can climb!", he cheered when Bakura reached his plateau, grabbed his friends hand and helped him up on the little wooden island. Bakura decsended to a little smirk to the boy.

"Well, Marik. How much more balks does this thing have?", he asked.

"In other terms Are we there yet?!, huh?", Marik gave back poking the albino in the side, made him struggle back a bit.

"Stop it!"

"No!", the Egypitian giggled playfully.

"Well?!"

"I think the information board said something about 9 balks or something. Anyway, it means there's still lots of LOTS of fun left till we reach the Sand of Time!", the boy explained, while he had grapped Bakuras hands, swinging them back and forth in a childish playful way. The thief examined the pale hands in the bronze, warm ones with a slight blush sighting a tiny "Fine" as an answer.

"You are okay with it, aren't you, Bakura?"

"Huh?!" The spirit looked up a bit irritated after he was distracted by these warm, soft hands.

Marik rolled his eyes. "The whole climbing thing, Bakura. You looked a bit bothered while that Ching-Chang-Thingy!"

Bakura blinked. "Shao-Lin you mean?!"

"Duuh, that's what I said, wasn't it?"

"It's alright...I'm okay with it, Marik...", the spirit said a bit irritated.

 _Is he worried about me?! That's a bit unusual..._

Marik gave him a bright smirk. "Fine", he cooed happily, "because you know I want the fun with you together. If I had wanted it on my own I could have grapped a Steve on here. A Steve would be boring though. So here goes Kittycat"

One tanned hand got lost in Bakuras white mess of hair stroking it playfully. Though before Bakura could decide if he should punsh the hand away or purring comfortably the hand was gone again and he was pushed towards the next balk- where Marik suddenly froze.

"What the everloving crap is that supposed to be?!"

"Well, it looks like another bloody stepladder to me."

"Duh, I can see that it's a stepladder but wich friggin troll did hang that thing up like that. I mean...what the frigg?!"

This attraction they stood in front off was actually called "DNA-Ladder". A stepladder hang over the ground, squirled in its middle. That way, if you may look from the side, it had the form of an DNA-String. Bakura inspected the ladder confused.

"How do we come to the other side?!", he murmed almoust curious about that thing.

Marik highered his shoulders "I have no idea", he murmered back, "huh...prehabs if I...uhm I start if you don't mind, Fluffy." - "Go ahead, I'm not in a hurry at all."

After he had hanged in his carabiner again Marik carefully stepped at the first rime. "FRIGGIN FRIGG", he shrieked while the ladder was swinging dangerously. Eventually he found his balance again, now a bit less in a hurry to step on the next rime. His hands had grapped the security line so he wouldn't at least fall over. "This is just mean! They never had had that friggin thing at Prince of Persia! What the frigg?!", the egyptian kept ranting like this while he tried move forward.

At that point Bakura just recognised that he had his mouth open looking a bit disturbed at his friend while he rastled around with the ladder and shut it a bit embaressed.

"AAAH, wait, I think I have an idea!", Marik yelled and started to carfully get on his knees.

"What the bloody hell are you-?!"

"I think I'll simply try to climb that thing, like you traditionally climb at ladders, you know?"

"Seriously..."

"Don't look at my tush!"

"Marik, you recognised, you would be upside down for a moment, if you do so?"

"So what? Dracula sleeps that way."

"And there is the problem actually."

"Huh?"

"You are not Gary Oldman."

"Doooh, shit!", Marik looked disappointed, "anyway, I'm going to climb upside down not to sleep upside down at all. So it shouldn't be that ba-DAAAHRG"

The boy made a strange sound (something familair a disturbed hyena) as he lost the grip on the slicky rime and looked like he would fall. One hand panicly searched hold on the security line while his right leg trapped in the ladder.

After a few moments of squeeking and struggeling he eventually recognised that he wouldn't fall thanks to the line.

"That's more than embarassing!", he whined while he tried to come back up on the ladder, "if anybody dares to make a photo from this situation and post it at facebook I SWEAR I kick his butt into next friggin century! Shaddow realm inclusive. BAKOORA! I feel stupid!"

"N-no bloody kidding...", he simply murmured, while he tried to sound casual. Not only that it wasn't a very pleasent imagination to see his partner in crime fall into 20 feet he also had to think about the fact, that he also had to pass that fucking balk. Unsecure he inspected the obstacle. Tried to make up an plausible way to pass it in his mind. He gazed at the struggeling Marik, not without a bit of wory to be hounest. Though the boy was already on his way to get the control back and clinged himself up to the ladder again.

"This ladder is a bitch!", he declared while he tried to balance on one of the ropes that hold the rimes together. "AAAAAHA! See that Bakura? Now I vanquish this friggin sod!", he triumphed while he balanced along the rope. At least this seemed to work. Marik had another haddle with the part where the ladder was squirled, though he eventually passed the next plateau. The egyptian made an loud, relieved, high sigh while he stroke through the blond hair. Than turned to Bakura and waved him triumphal. "HAHAHAHA! I'm a friggin genius! Did you see that, Fluffy! It is stupid, but it's friggin possible!", he yelled encouraging.

 _Sounds like a description of you._

Bakura stepped to the edge while he hanged in the carabiner of his security line.

 _ **Florence, no!**_

 _Florence yes! Do I look like I want to camp here?!_

And than he made the next step. Again there was that horrible beat of his heart, again their was his shaky breath but he ignored the warning of his weak body as he heared his friend on the other side cheerfully gingering him up. He carefully started to balance along the lower rope of the ladder, after that had worked the best by Mariks attempts. Every step was shaky every next grew even more shaky...

 _"...because you know I want the fun with you together..."_

Another step, now he was already close to the squirl. Both white hands crawled on the securityline as the most savety, constant thing around the albino. That and that annoying voice.

 _" It's like I already told you...it wouldn't be any fun without you."_

"Wow, you're doing pretty good, Bakura!", Marik cheered.

"Better you wait with that till I'm done here.", the albino grumbled back.

"Dohh! Cheer up, Fluffy! You already have half of it. Only need to pass that middle-thingy and than you have the worst behind you!"

"Whoopee"

"Though you need to change the rope I guess. It would look pretty funny if you balance upside down. but you are not Gary Oldman either...Huh actually your hair defeats gravity. Maybe you-"

"Forget it! I'm not climbing upside down, you idiot.", he grunted back, "this isn't a circus."

"Awww, what a pity."

 **And he looked down.**

He saw the abyss with every fir-needle and every little plant on it's ground so disturbingly clear as if there wasn't 20 feet between him and the details, as if he was already crashed on the ground. He could see like this only for a moment. Than his world became blurred in front of his gaze, changed to an hazy, ugly mess of brown and green, forming a bottomless abyss, a dark hole that couldn't wait to swallow him. The sounds around him grew silent. He didn't hear anything, not Mariks voice nor Ryous screams in his mind. All was drowned by the sound of the blood rushing in his head. He simply stared in the dark hole crawled his fingers into the safety line in pure panic. He couldn't move. He couldn't even lift his feet as if they were glued on the rope. He exactly knew: The smallest movement and he would loose his balance, would loose any grip and would fall in this endless horrible deep.

"BAKOORA! HELLOHOOO! For Ras sake say something you friggin idiot!", Marik shouted. He was on his way to lose his patience. But again the whitehaired didn't react, still starring down. Something went awfully wrong here. He could see his gaze- and he couldn't remember a gaze like this on the spirits face. "KIIIIIIITYYYYYYYYYYY!", he yelled again, stepping a bit closer to the edge of the plateau he was standing at. Marik softly pulled on the line over the carp where Bakuras safetyline hanged to get his attention. It made him shrink horribly, made the blond almoust regret his action. Though Bakura seemed to wake up a bit from his trance. Brown eyes full of dismay found their difficult way to Mariks direction. The blond blinked unsecure.

"Are you allright, Florence?! Why don't you react?!"

He didn't use the albinos original name very ofter, though in moments like this it simply spilled out.

"I'm stuck~~", it was only an very unfamilair wince coming out of the spirits mouth while his whole body was trembling.

"What do you mean, you are stuck? It didn't happen anything. You still only have to change the rope and go on like you did till now till ya-"

"I-I can't- I can't...move~~~"

"You are kidding me right?!", Marik wipped back and forth on his feet in an unpatient manner. But instead of an answer there only was that helpless, frightned gaze in his friends eyes answering the question on it's own. It wasn't a joke. This was serious. His partner was in fear and pain, as redicoules as that sound anyway.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Bravo, Ishtar, bravo! A kitten in a tree. Awesome idea!", he ranted with himself while he hanged in his security carabiner again and stepped without anymore thinking about on the DNA-ladder astoundingly fast walking towards the catatonic albino.

"D-DON'T-" he croaked out in panic when the line above his head started to swing dangerously making his position even more shaky thanks to Mariks weight.

"HEY! Don't you dare calling me overweight you old creampuff!", Marik yelled as he arrived his friend, now only standing on the other rope, one hand on the security line, one found its way to Bakura, "Now stop beeing stupid and grap my hand!", the egyptian commanded.

"I-Impossible", Bakura stuttered.

"I command you to stop beeing stupid or I make Melvin bother you!"

"I-I fall if I- let go."

"Doh! You wont. I grap you if you should. Come on, Kitty!"

The tanned hand tenderly brushed one pale cheek before Marik hold it out again demanding.

"M-Marik...please-"

Marik sighted annoyed.

"O for the love of Kevin Spacey!"

The tanned hand that awaited the pale one once before now grapped the striped fabric on Bakuras chest pulling him close. Marik bended forward - more - a bit more - until eventually his lips arrived the pale pair in front of him.

It felt pretty strange, after it was their first kiss. Marik had not imagine these pale lips so soft and tender, had thought a kiss with him would be more rough. First his opponent shrinked. His whole body tensed even more. Though eventually he bend into it, replied it entreating and - as Marik had hope - forgot for a second where he actually was and why. Bakura lowered his grip from the security line and next there were his arms embrasing the egyptian, crawling on his shoulder helpsearching. Quickly Marik wrapped one arm around his waist to avoid him from a crush. The kiss broke so they could get air. Bakura burried his face on Mariks shoulder, still shaking. Marik smiled nervously.

"Fluffyfluffyfluffyfluffy...you can deny it as much as you want. You are and always will be a friggin kitten."

"N-Not a kitty-"

"Doh, shut up! Why didn't you say anything, huh? Would have put you on a boat or something if I'd knew you are afraid of highs"

"I am NOT! I'm afraid in nothing, you bloody dork!", he whined offended.

"I told you to stop beeing stupid, Fluffy!", Marik cooed softly, giving his partner a tender kiss on his neck, wich made him shiffer,

"You are as fearless about highs as I am straight!"

"You-you said you are-"

"Haha! Goofed!"

"Bloody twat!"

"Don't be difficult, Fluffy. I told you I'm evil - besides don't you dare telling anyone else."

Marik chuckled silently, leaving another soft kiss on the pale neck. Than he continued:

"However, hold on, Bakura! I think it's better not to hang around here any longer."

As if he was remembered where he was Bakura hide his face at Mariks shoulder in dismay. The egyptian smiled forbearing, kindly nibbleling on his ear.

"There, there Fluffy, it's okay. I've got you."

It was difficult to return to the plateau with a still paralysed Bakura dangle around the neck. Especially getting him over the friggin squearl. In the end Marik carried him demanding him to wind his legs around Mariks hips. After this it was slighter, though the security line upove and the rope beneath them were creaking dangerously. Eventually they were done, finally catched secure ground. Together they sank on the wooden floor of the plateau in order to take a breather, still in a close embrace. It was a bit weird to hold his friend like that, though Marik felt how badly he needed it right now, so he finally let him do softly stroking the wild bland hair.

"You feel better, Bakura?"

"Do I look like it?!" The spirit let out an agonised chuckle. Though he seemed to calm down already. A smirk curled around Mariks mouth.

"That's good. Kitty is all sarcastic again!", he cooed while he rubbed his partner behind his wingedlike spikes. Bakura grumbled a bit about the comment, though it sounded more and more like a pure.

"Anyway, how do we get back down now?", Marik eventually said a bit unsecure.

"Didn't you say something about 9 more balks? Guess after these there is a ladder down or something."

"But you-"

"Do you really think I leave you? NOW?"

"But, Bakura! I don't want to see like- THAT again. I brang you here to have a nice time with you. Not to scare the crap out of-"

"I told you, I am not sc-"

"Tuh! Besides I can't pick you out of every coming tree!"

Bakura simply shrug of the shoulders.

"It is not such a bad time we have here.", he replied with a slight smirk, two fingers stroke along the egyptians chest, made him shiver.

"W-well okay, I see your point there but-"

Bakura interrupted the egyptian when he softly nestled their cheeks together, whispering gently: "Carry me!"

"The- whole way?"

"It isn't so bad as long as you are around."

Marik felt his cheeks turn red. He left out a disarmed sight.

"Well...okay, if that's not to uncomfortable for you-"

"Be sure it isn't."

"Just give me a moment of rest."

"Now who is calling who overweight?!"

"Just a moment!"

Bakura smirked slightly, snuggled against Mariks warm body a bit more.

"We don't need to hurry, dear."


End file.
